El Mago
by violeta5287
Summary: Tal vez a esa edad no sabía que estaba enamorado de su amigo…su mejor amigo, pero sí sabía una cosa: La felicidad de Milo, provocaba su propia felicidad. -¡Cam, eres genial! ¡Puedes hacer magia! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Eres un Mago, Cam! ¡Un mago! Así es como el aguador recibió el título de mago de los hielos. Yaoi ligerito nadamás implicíto. One Shot.


Esta historia la tengo de hace mil años también pero estaba justo a la mitad, hace unos días vi una peli que me inspiró lo de la escarcha :D Espero que es guste, por favor dejen comentario aunque sean jitomatazos XD!

Esta historia, y casi todas las que escribí tienen lugar en los "tiempos de paz" antes de la guerra santa, que según yo fueron casi eternos porque no puedo tolerar que la mitad de los dorados estirará la pata por una diosa tan ingrata ¬¬ So, es mi idea de como Camus fue bautizado "Mago"

Si un día May se lega a cruzar con esto,que sepa que es suyo :P, por los viejos tiempos.

Ya saben, SS no me pertenece o las cosas serian bien distintas en esa serie XD

Y las cursivas son pensamientos, excepto lo que está en francés.

* * *

- ¡No!..¡Esa cosa es enorme!

- Deja de lloriquear y quédate quieto-

-¡Porfavor! ¡Me dolerá!-

-Te dolerá enserio si no te quedas quieto de una vez-

-¡Sólo espera un momento, Camus!-

-¡Argh! ¡No puedo esperar, ya está lista!...¡Y deja de moverte!- Camus estaba realmente perdiendo la paciencia, y es que hacerlo salir de sus cabales parecía ser todo un talento en su despreciable y amado bicho. Llevaba casi el cuarto de hora con la jeringa en la mano y forcejeando con su rebelde compañero de armas. Hay que ver que llorón puede ponerse cuando se trata de inyecciones, quizá demasiado para alguien que utiliza una "aguja escarlata" como técnica, quien sabe que trauma extraño se traía el bicho con eso, Camus estaba bastante seguro de que los métodos de enseñanza para los caballeros podían tener efectos secundarios, como paranoia y algo de locura.

Si lo piensas con cuidado, la verdad es que todos sus compañeros están un poco chiflados en algún punto.

Mu es un santurrón que si haces enojar te vuela en pedacitos, Aldebarán podría abrirte el cráneo como a una nuez, ¿Hay que decir algo sobre los gemelos psicópatas?, luego está el enfermo mental que se cree decorador de interiores, Mr. Músculo y su ego que no cabe en el templo de Leo, el antisocial que alucina que habla con Dios, un yoda/vegetal, este bicho medio sádico, el señor brazos de tijera, el rarito que miraba a todos como si pudiera ver atreves de sus ropas y yo…

_Seguro tendrán mucho que decir._

¡Culpa de sus respectivos entrenamientos! ¡No más! Si Milo tiene fama de "medio sádico"_ (La verdad tiene fama de sádico completo)_ Solo Zeus sabrá como rayos lo entrenaron, su maestro tenía un par de tuercas perdidas en la cabeza, Camus tuvo algo de "suerte" en ese aspecto, le entrenó un hombre de carácter apacible y gustos refinados…pero de pura mano dura. Camus aprendió por las malas a no darle la espalda al enemigo, a nunca dejar que el flequillo creciera al punto de cubrirte los ojos y a no respirar con la boca abierta en medio de un desierto helado.

Suspiro.

Camus cerro el libro que tenía en sus manos, y giro la cabeza para observar a su desguanzado amigo, estaba justo donde lo había dejado, respiraba con algo de dificultad y tenía algunas gotitas de sudor sobre su frente. Fiebre otra vez.

Tomo un mechón de su frondosa y rebelde cabellera, lo hizo a un lado, y puso un paño húmedo en su frente, le observo, estaba preocupado. Lo estaba en realidad. Las estrellas en los cielos son testigos de que no existía en el universo, muro tan alto, enemigo tan fuerte o dioses en los olimpos capaces de quebrantar el espíritu indomable del gran Milo de escorpio, pero esta ridícula enfermedad lo había metido en cama por mucho más tiempo del que puede resultar aceptable, Camus debió mudarse al templo de escorpión desde hace tres días, y no se había apartado del lado de Milo ni 15 minutos en ese lapso, la fiebre no cedía con nada.

Estaba preocupado porque los caballeros no suelen enfermarse, y mucho menos a ese nivel de gravedad, es como si la armadura trajera también un sistema inmunológico celestial integrado, los caballeros no se enferman fácilmente y tampoco por mucho tiempo, si están en cama, es porque están heridos de gravedad o con el orgullo hecho añicos (que suele doler más) pero no enfermos. Camus recordó haber enfermado alguna vez de pequeño, después de inhalar por 6 horas los humos de una cueva en la que se quedó atrapado…por supuesto, junto a su testarudo amigo.

Milo sí había pescado un resfriado ya mayor, aquella vez que lo alcanzó en Siberia, después de pasar unas maratónicas 72 hrs en cama, se les terminaron los insumos y Milo no tuvo intenciones de ponerle remedio, Camus cometió la osadía de mencionar que no era necesario que le acompañase a la villa.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa?-

-_Pas de problème_ - Dijo muy serio, al tiempo que ponía una chaqueta absurdamente pequeña, comparada al frío infernal de afuera – entiendo tus razones….

- ¿Y cuáles son mis razones, según el francés?- Pregunto con una media sonrisa, ese gesto pícaro que hacia cada vez que esperaba salirse con la suya.

-Bueno…tu piel griega toma un exquisito color azul apenas 15 min después de salir, me imagino que este clima es demasiado para ti…-Se hecho al cuello una diminuta bufanda y se dio la vuelta con toda la tranquilidad que era capaz de proyectar, no quería retar a Milo, enserio que no, pero eso definitivamente sonó a reto y estaba seguro de que el rubio no iba a dejarlo pasar, tendría una respuesta, claro que la tendría, y sería algo absurdo, impulsivo y en vario niveles, estúpido.

-¿Que has dicho? ¡Yo podría soportar lo que fuera! – Milo puso ojos de huevo cocido analizando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, sabía que bromeaba, pero algo en esa frase le había picado el orgullo…_ ¡Ahhh, ese francés!_ Sí que sabía cómo llegarle, pero no le daría el gusto, esta vez se contendría, no haría nada impulsivo, ninguna locura, nada de nada…

_O pensándolo bien…_

- ¡Veremos quien se congela primero!- Milo saltó de la cama y sin ponerse más que su camiseta y las botas, salió a brincos por la puerta y hecho a correr atreves del helado paraje. Camus se quedó mirando su figura encogerse entre el blanco reinante.

_Idiota…_

Sonrió, tomo el abrigo mullido de la perchero y salió tras de Milo a paso ligero, con suerte le daría alcance antes de que se le congelaras las pocas neuronas que le sobrevivían.

Por supuesto, el gran Milo sobrevivió, y por supuesto, pescó un monumental resfriado.

- Hace calor aquí…-drama-  
**- **_Vous êtes un idiot…_  
- ¡Voy a morir! – drama mil-  
**- **_Vous le méritez, idiot…_  
- Yo también te encuentro encantador, y me encanta la vista de tu perfil que tengo desde aquí- Milo sonrió amplia mente ese es un juego que se traían desde niños, cuando el heleno hacía que Camus perdiera los estribos por completo, lo insultaba en francés y Milo, que no comprendía dos pepitas, le respondía con un guiño diciendo cosas como:_ "Igual te amo, gracias, yo tampoco podría vivir sin MI, creo que esos pantalones lucirían increíbles en el suelo de habitación"_ o alguna estupidez por el estilo, había aumentado su repertorio y lo descarado de sus comentarios con los años pero siempre creaba el mismo efecto: Un francés que arrugaba la nariz y por su propia salud mental, comenzaba a hablar en griego otra vez.

- Tranquilo, sobrevivirás IDIOTA, date de santos que no es pulmonía  
- Se siente como si lo fuera  
- ¿Valió la pena?  
- Absolutamente- Guiño  
Camus se llevó una mano a la frente_…esté no tiene remedio_.  
- Ese maldito orgullo va a matarte.- Terció y se fue a buscar algunos remedios a la cocina, Milo se quedó con su sonrisa socarrona y su ego intacto. _"Ese orgullo va a matarte"_ Su maestro también se lo había dicho alguna vez.

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo, con ambos – Susurro para sí mismo.

Un par de días de atención del mago de los hielos, y Milo estaba entero una vez más.

Sin embargo esta vez, algún atrevido virus había sido capaz de atravesar las doradas defensas del santo de escorpio y se negaba a remitir, en buena parte había sido culpa de Milo… el ingrato testarudo… solo los dioses sabrán desde cuando estuvo sintiéndose enfermo, cuando Camus advirtió que se le veía débil y colorado por la fiebre, insistió en ir a un médico, o al menos, dejar el entrenamiento y descansar su malestar, pero ese bicho solo hace las cosas a su manera y alegando _"no confío en los doctores"_… dos días después, en un entrenamiento, había desfallecido en medio de una pelea y DM le había acomodado un colosal golpe en la cara, por supuesto, Milo debió esquivarlo con la facilidad de siempre pero su cuerpo simplemente no pudo seguirle el paso, ya sea por la enfermedad, o por la paliza, quedó realmente en knock-out.

Así que, aquí estaba, bebiendo otra taza de café y encendiendo otro cigarrillo, fumaba afuera de la habitación junto a la ventana, para no molestarlo con el olor del tabaco (o atraerlo, en cualquier caso) anticipando lo que sería, otra incomoda noche de mal sueño en el pequeño diván, junto a la cama de su, orgulloso, testarudo, necio, indomable y absolutamente encantador bicho.

Un gemido rompió la apacible calma de la madrugada, fue casi imperceptible, pero para el aguador fue más que suficiente, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie en el acto, acerco su rostro al de su compañero y vio un gesto de dolor en él, puso su mano delicadamente sobre su frente. Estaba empeorando, _¡Como si eso fuera posible!_ Sí, tenía aún más fiebre.

Esta vez no estuvo muy seguro de cómo proceder, tenía algunos conocimientos básicos de medicina y por muy dorado que fuera el organismo de Milo, si le seguía dando medicamentos lo iba a terminar drogando, y de todas formas no pacerían surtir efecto, Mu había subido todos esos infernales escalones para traerle algunas hierbas y remedios, incluso puso su mano en el hombro de Camus y le dio algunas palabras de aliento, quizá la preocupación había logrado atravesar su máscara y se notaba en el rostro, pero esos hierbajos tampoco habían servido de nada así que esta vez Camus estaba ahí sentado y nada más…

_Que puedo hacer…_

Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, busco una de las malos de milo y la apretó entre las suyas, recargó su frente contra la de su amigo y cerró los ojos, esperando que los dioses le susurraran alguna buena idea… _este idiota, ¿Es demasiado pedir que cuide su propia humanidad? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la angustia que le hacía pasar?_ Sí, esa era la respuesta, Milo sabía perfectamente que su forma de vivir y "sobrevivir" hacían sufrir a Camus muchas veces, Milo era consciente de que si el francés conocía el significado de "preocupación, miedo y descontrol" era por su culpa, por su locura, por sus intrépidas decisiones… sin embargo, Milo era así, esa era su naturaleza y así, justo así….

-Yo te amo- Susurró Camus, besando con suavidad los labios de su adormilado rubio, un rocé suave, gentil y cargado de sentimiento. Esa era la verdad, hace muchos años Camus tuvo la oportunidad de decidir si sería capaz de someterse a una vida plagada de angustias, o mas bien, si quería angustiarse cada vez que ese imbécil que ardía en fiebre hiciera alguna estupidez, ese, que representaba la única debilidad del mago de los hielos, ese que llenaba el silencio de su corazón con su enérgica risa, que le arrancaba sonrisas, que lo convertía en algo distinto, que le nublaba el juicio, le hacía enloquecer, le robaba hasta el último aliento, cada mirada, cada palabra, cada caricia…todo, todo _para y por él._

Aquella decisión, la más _sensata_ que pudo tomar, había valido la pena, lo valía cada segundo.

Camus apartó el flequillo rubio del rostro de Milo, bueno, de una forma u otra tendría que bajarle la fiebre ya que si lo dejaba así podría ser peligroso, así que quitó la delgada manta que cubría su inerte cuerpo, y despacio, con una ceremonia digna de ser expuesta en un museo comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, le miró el torso desnudo, perfectamente formado y con ese color miel que le hacía detener el corazón…lamentó que estuviera tan enfermo, en cualquier otra circunstancia ya estaría sobre de él, _en fin…_

Poco a poco, el mago comenzó a crear un aire frío alrededor de ambos, bajando la temperatura con calma, para así apaciguar la creciente fiebre del escorpión celeste, y mientras hacía esto miraba su rostro, tan inexpresivo e inocente, le recordó al "pequeño Milo" el que se sorprendía con cualquier cosa, quizá por eso sus ojos eran enormes, estaban hechos para maravillarse y lo hacía mejor que cualquiera, de hecho, lo hacía tan pero tan bien que le contagiaba esa cualidad al siempre sereno, siempre calmado, siempre un _"poco aburrido"_ Camus de Acuario.

Milo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su amigo, su mejor amigo, se perdiera de las maravillas de la vida solo porque su carácter no se prestaba a admirarlas, una vez, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a "su lugar secreto" Un árbol a la orilla de un lago de aguas tibias y fresco aroma, Milo estaba tan emocionado de poder traerlo que no rindió explicaciones, simplemente lo arrastró y lo obligó a quitarse las botas y meter los pies al agua mientras el rubio le cubría los ojos con sus manitas, el chico pelirrojo accedió reservándose sus dudas.

- Oh….¡oh!...¡ahhh! ¿Que es eso?- Exclamó un alarmado Camus, ante aquella sensación extraña en sus pies.  
- ¡Mira!- Exclamó un alegre mini escorpión a tiempo que liberaba sus ojos, Camus inclinó la cabeza y encontró un montón de pececitos de colores rozándole los pies, eran muy pequeños y también muy hermosos y le hacían cosquillas...  
- ¿No nos van a comer, cierto?  
- ¡Jajaja, que cosas más raras dices Cam!  
- Bueno, hay peces que comen personas…  
- ¿Enserio?- Milo se detuvo un momento, si Camus lo decía tenía que ser verdad, porque Camus sabía muchas cosas porque vivía hundido entre montañas de libros…  
- ¡Jaja, sí! ¡Pero son pirañas y viven muy lejos de aquí!- El pelirrojo le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa juguetona a su timado compañero, que le respondió con un golpecito en el hombro por haber sido capaz de abusar de su ingenuidad de esa forma. Ese lugar se convirtió en su refugio, en especial si Milo tenía un mal día y no estaba acosando a Camus como de costumbre, el francés sabía que podría encontrarlo allí, ese lugar le hacía sentir mejor.

Hasta que llego el invierno y los peces se fueron a quien sabe dónde, quizá buscando aguas más cálidas y Camus se enfrentó a un pequeño griego haciendo pucheros y luciendo sus hermosos ojos turquesas decepcionados. El pelirrojo sentía una necesidad insoportable de confortarlo, así que le dedicó un pequeño truco: Tocó la superficie del agua con su manita creando una leve escarcha, luego hizo que esta se elevará a la altura de sus ojos y se compactara simulando la figura de un bonito pez, al ver la expresión de fascinación en la carita de su amigo, hizo que aquel pececillo revoloteará alrededor de su rubia melena, se paseara entre sus dedos y jugueteará con su mirada, hasta que la risa de Milo llenó todo el lugar, finalmente, el pececillo le dio un _"beso de pececito"_ en la mejilla al asombrado griego y se desvaneció

- ¡Wooooww! ¡Cam, eso fue increíble! ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? ¡Es sorprendente!- Y Milo dijo muchas cosas más al respecto durante más de un cuarto de hora, porque bien es sabido que a Milo no se le terminaban las palabras, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera decir no le daría más felicidad que la fascinante sonrisa y el brillo en esas turquesas que el heleno lucía, tal vez a esa edad no sabía que estaba enamorado de su amigo…_su mejor amigo_, pero sí sabía una cosa: La felicidad de Milo, provocaba su propia felicidad.  
-¡Cam, eres genial! ¡Puedes hacer magia! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Eres un Mago, Cam! ¡Un mago!

_"Eres el mago del agua y el hielo"_

Por supuesto Milo no se había reservado aquella alegría para sí mismo, estuvo feliz de describir aquella magia ante cualquier alma desprevenida que tuviera la desgracia de caer bajo el encanto del escorpión, y aunque no a todos les provocaba la misma reacción entusiasta escuchar aquella hazaña, algo sobrevivió a ese entusiasmo inicial: _"El mago"_ , sus compañeros comenzaron a llamarlo así y ahora, ya mayores, así le llamaban, aún en lugares lejanos, parte de la reputación del onceavo guardián era esa:_ "Es el mago del agua y el hielo"_

Milo había marcado la vida del aguador de todas las formas posibles habidas y por haber, ese recuerdo siempre hacia sonreír a Camus, Milo hecho un crío todo bonito, con el cabello eternamente enmarañado, las rodillas llenas de raspones, la cara infestada de encantadoras pecas, su risa estridente llenando cada rincón y llevando calor al corazón de acuario, sus ojos brillando encantados…

Milo no había cambiado mucho en realidad seguía siendo un chiquillo cuyos enormes y hermosos ojos se maravillaban con todo a su alrededor, y Camus amaría eso, siempre.

El escorpión comenzaba a dar señales de vida, Camus observó el jarrón lleno de agua cristalina que había dejado en la mesa de noche, toco la superficie delicadamente con sus dedos…

El heleno se había sentido más a gusto, una frescura le había inundado y no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos ya que le parecía agradable, sin embargo, tuvo una sensación extraña en su rostro, como si una lluvia particular se ciñera sobré él y le arrojará gotas de agua helada única y exclusivamente en la cara, abrió los ojos y se encontró con todo un espectáculo, un montón de pececillos de escarcha de diferentes formas y tamaños danzaban a su alrededor, se colaban entre su cabello y le besaban la nariz y las mejillas, no pudo contarlos y se sintió fascinado, esbozó una sonrisa más grande que nunca y aquella carcajada de alegría inundo todo, iluminó absolutamente todo…

- Eres todo un mago, Cam…  
- Y tú eres un bicho terco y sin remedio – Dijo el onceavo guardián, a tiempo que se acercaba tentadoramente a los labios de su rubio compañero – Y así te amo…- Susurro  
- No, espera- Milo giro su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida – Te enfermaras…  
- Ya te sientes mejor, y yo soy más resistente – Refutó el aguador buscando ansiosamente los labios del griego  
- Pero no quiero contagiarte…  
- Ya cállate, detesto que hables tanto cuando no debes – Camus dijo esto con una gran sonrisa y un gesto pícaro, feliz de ver a su compañero lúcido, feliz de escucharlo reír, feliz de haber decidido quedarse a su lado cuando eran niños. Le beso, le beso con todas las ganas contenidas, le beso con descontrol, lo único que hacía con completo descontrol, se dejó llevar por el corazón que latía como si no le cupiera en el pecho y Milo le correspondió con el exacto entusiasmo y empeño que ponía en cada cosa que hacía, en cada minuto de su alocada vida, se besaron, se acariciaron, se perdieron el uno en el otro como si no existiera un mañana, así de absoluta era esa felicidad…

Los juguetones rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, la cortina estaba entre abierta, así que aquel sol griego golpeaba los ojos de Milo sin tregua, le robaron el sueño, no quería despertarse, había dormido plácidamente, se sentía mejor y sonrió al darse cuenta que al parecer esta insolente enfermedad por fin se había rendido, abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de ahuyentar la pereza que se aferraba a su humanidad, giró su cabeza y vio ahí a su amado, con el rostro calmado, lucia aún más hermoso, si es que eso era posible, quizá por ese leve rubor en sus mejillas…

- ¿Mh?...- Milo tocó con suavidad la frente de aquel bello francés, sintiendo una calidez inapropiada en él chico de hielo, esté delicado toque provocó que Camus abriera los ojos….  
- Cam…- Comenzó Milo, mientras le acomodaba un beso en la frente – Tienes fiebre…  
- Eso veo…_merci_, Milo- Sarcástico  
- Te lo advertí…- Camus sonrió y se pasó una mano por el rostro, se sentía débil y con un persistente dolor de cabeza, no estaba en condiciones de discutir con el griego más necio del universo.  
- No te preocupes, mi querido mago- Dijo Milo, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, rumbo a la cocina - ¡Yo me haré cargo de ti!  
- _Oui_…tal vez- Camus meditó un momento – Después, por favor llama a un médico-

Fin.

* * *

Amo esta historia, me parece adorable *-* espero que también la amen.

PD: Estoy en nivel 1 de francés en la uni, asi que las correcciones también son bienvenidas

Pas de problemé: No hay problema  
Vous êtes un idiot…: Eres un idiota  
Vous le méritez, idiot…: Te lo mereces, idiota  
Merci:Gracias


End file.
